My Umbrella Man
by Varamous
Summary: Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Aku masih menunggu walau kau meninggalkanku. Karena kau tahu, melupakan tidak semudah itu. ONE SHOOT. SasuSaku.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rated T

Warning: typo bertebaran, hurt kurang ngena, don't like don't read.

Enjoy reading

My Umbrela Man

by

Varamous

Aku berlari tergesa-gesa turun dari bis dan bergegas memasuki sebuah gedung tempatku bekerja. Membuat rambut merah mudaku yang diikat kuncir kuda kebelakang berayun bebas. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan. Memang baru empat bulan, tapi aku menikmatinya. Impianku memang ingin bekerja di sebuah tempat yang berhubungan dengan tulis-menulis. Setelah lulus jurusan sastra, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja disini. Sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu blazer yang sedikit basah karena hujan aku terus berjalan memasuki kantor. Sesekali, aku membenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang sedikit turun melewati hidungku. Suara derap langkahku terdengar jelas menuju ruangan yang dibuat berbuku-buku dengan sekat disetiap mejanya. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan denganku tersenyum ramah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum pada mereka. Ketika meja kerjaku terlihat langkahku melambat.

"Selamat pagi! Dan selamat hujan pertama di bulan November."

Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk disamping meja kerjaku berujar sambil menyapaku ketika aku baru saja mendudukan diri di kursi. Tanda pengenal yang menggantung dilehernya bertuliskan namanya, Yamanaka Ino, ia sahabatku.

"Selamat menikmati pagi yang dingin" balasku. Ino tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku.

Konoha dan hujan pagi hari. Tentu saja membuat siapa saja menggigil. Jalanan yang becek, bau tanah basah, angin kencang, awan mendung semua halnya terdengar lembab dan dingin. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuatku ingin melancarkan protes sama sekali. Tentu saja karena itu tidak ada gunanya. Hujan akan tetap tujun walau aku memakinya dengan seribu kata.

"Ah, ada satu lagi yang perlu diberi selamat"

Ino mengambil sesuatu di depan mejanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk benda itu, tepatnya angka 1 disebuah kalender "gajian" katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku pun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya "itu artinya, giliranmu untuk mentraktirku sepulang kerja" ia merengut seketika.

"Ayolah. Bukankah kau sudah janji?" kataku sedikit merajuk.

Ino mendengus sebelum akhirnya terkikik geli "baiklah, tapi bulan depan menjadi giliranmu" ia meyodorkan tangannya seolah memintaku menyambutnya "deal" kataku mantap ketika tangan kami bertautan.

o0o

Sepulang kerja kami memilih café yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor. Hanya perlu menyebrang dan berjalan sedikit ke kanan. Gerimis masih setia menemani bahkan sampai sore ini. Aku berjalan mendekati meja kosong dekat jendela dan mendudukan diri disana. Ino menyusul dan duduk di hadapanku. Seorang pelayan café menyerahkan daftar menu pada kami. Aku memilih coklat panas dengan porsi jumbo. Ino memilih hot cappuccino dan beberapa mini cookies.

Aku menjatuhkan atensi pada jendela besar di sampingku yang berembun karena hujan. Menatap lurus keluar jendela yang menampilkan padatnya kendaraan di jalan raya. Wajar saja, ini memang jam pulang kerja. Suara klakson mobil, motor, bis, berbaur menjadi satu membuat simponi berantakan yang memekakan telinga. Lingkungan tempatku berkerja termasuk daerah pusat kota. Bank, supermarket, mall, stasiun radio, perusahaan penerbitan juga beberapa perusahaan lain yang mendirikan gedung disana membuatnya semakin padat.

"Ekhem"

Suara Ino membuatku menolehkan kepala menghadapnya. Alisku terangkat menatapnya.

"Kau melamun" ia berujar pelan.

"Tidak" kataku mantap sambil menegakkan posisi duduk.

Ino menyerngit menatapku. Kemudian tatapannya melembut. Ia terdengar berdeham beberapa kali seolah membersihkan tenggorokkannya. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas panjang. Aku sedikit heran melihat tingkahnya yang terlihat gusar. Ada apa? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Dia akan kembali"

Dahiku semakin mengerut ketika mendengar kalimatnya. Aku belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Naruto bilang Uchiha Sasuke akan kembali." Jeda sejenak "semua keluarganya akan kembali pindah ke Konoha. Sebulan yang lalu neneknya meninggal. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali."

Mataku memandang lurus Ino. Masih mencoba mencerna kata-katanya yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sahabat karibku. Aku berusaha mengontrol wajahku agar tidak terlalu terlihat terkejut. Walau rasanya jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar. Setelah lima tahun, nama itu kembali hadir. Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki itu, akan kembali.

Seminggu setelah kelulusan SMA, Sasuke dan seluruh keluarganya pergi ke Suna karena mendapat kabar kakeknya- Uchiha Madara meninggal dunia. Sejak itu, ia mereka memutuskan untuk menetap disana karena sang nenek yang tinggal sendirian. Dan ternyata kabar duka bahwa neneknya juga telah meninggal sebulan yang lalu cukup membuatku terkejut. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. menyerangku tanpa persiapan saat kenangan lama perlahan masuk dalam memori ingatanku.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Ino memasang wajah cemas begitu. Aku mengerti kekhawatirannya padaku. Aku rasa ia masih ingat saat Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke Suna dan malamnya aku menangis ditelpon. Saat itu, rasanya seperti ada pisau imajiner yang menyayatku perlahan. Sebuah tombak tak kasat mata yang menusuk telak dijantungku. Kenyataan tentang seseorang yang begitu berarti bagiku akan membuat jarak seluas daratan untuk pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Tanpa sempat kuberitahu tentang suara hati yang selama ini hanya tertuju padanya.

Aku tersenyum menatap sahabatku selama hampir 20 tahun itu. "Lalu?" tanyaku berusha bersikap biasa.

Ino kembali menghela nafas berat. Ia menatapku intens, jujur aku sedikit tidak nyaman, seolah dia berusaha membaca pikiranku saat ini "aku baik-baik saja" kataku kemudian berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran buruknya.

"Kau sudah melupakannya dan perasaan itu, ya?" Ino berujar pelan tapi, suaranya tertangkap gedang telingaku dengan jelas.

M _elupakannya?_ _Aku harap begitu._ Batinku bicara sarkastik. Tentu saja tidak. Satu kata, satu benda, atau satu kejadian yang kualami selama lima tahun ini selalu membuat atensiku mengarah pada orang itu. Seperti saat ini, hujanlah yang paling sering mengingatku tentang Sasuke. Alasanku tidak menyukai hujan mungkin juga karena Sasuke. Karena hujan menjadi saksi bisu tentang perih yang menjalar di hatiku.

"Ku rasa. Mungkin saja" kataku sambil mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menatap jalanan yang sekarang mulai lengang dan awan semakin gelap.

"Tapi, bukankah hal bagus jika ia kembali? Mungkin kali ini kau bisa jujur padanya dan mengatakan apa selama ini kau tutup rapat." Ino masih melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Tidak semudah itu" dengan bibir yang ku bentuk melengkung ke atas, aku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sejak tadi entah kenapa menjadi melankolis.

Ayolah, aku sedang tidak ingin membuka kotak pandora itu lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan. Aku belum siap. Dan untunglah hal itu terkabul, pelayan café mengantarkan pesanan kami. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pelayan itu pergi. Sepertinya Ino belum puas mengintrogasi tentang perasaanku. Ia terlihat membuka mulutnya seperti akan kembali menyerangku dengan kata-kata. Tanpa ancang-ancang aku langsung mengambil satu cookies dan menyumpalkannya di mulut Ino.

"Makan saja" aku terkikik geli.

Seketika Ino bungkam karena mulutnya tersumpal cookies yang ku sodorkan. Ia mendengus sambil mengunyah perlahan.

o0o

Aku menatap datar layar ponselku melihat foto semasa SMA. Fotoku ditahun terakhir sekolah. Semua teman sekelasku berfose di sebuah ruang klelas bertuliskan 12-A2. Aku tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Kemudian jari telunjuk ku menuju bergerak mencari kontak seseorang. Seorang pria yang seminggu lalu menjadi topik pembicaraanku dengan Ino. mataku terpaku pada angka sebanyak 12 digit itu. Kontak itu sudah bertengger manis diponselku selama ini. Tapi, tidak pernah ku tekan simbol hijau ataupun pesan. Aku tidak pernah menghubunginya. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak berani menghubungi Sasuke lebih dulu.

Teman Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah temanku sejak kecil. Dialah penganggu yang selalu membuatku menangis dengan segala tingkah jahilnya. Dan Ino adalah pelindungku. Ia yang akan memukul Naruto jika aku menangis karena ulahnya. Saat SMA aku dan Sasuke cukup dekat. Karena kami 3 tahun berada di kelas yang sama. Tak jarang juga kami satu kelompok belajar. Hal sederhana ketika dia mengajariku soal matematika yang rumit selalu berhasil membuat warna merah jambu bersemu di pipiku. Saat dia yang sering duduk di sampingku dan mengambil sebelah headsetku tanpa ijin, selalu membuat jantungku memacu lebih cepat. Sasuke juga selalu beradu argument denganku, dia kadang mengejek bacaanku yang katanya kekanakkan atau terlalu melankolis karena selalu membaca novel roman yang bisa membuatku terhanyut dan nangis bombay. Menurutku wajar, menurut Sasuke itu berlebihan.

 _Semuanya berubah saat sehari setelah ujian nasional. Sekolahku yang menyebalkan tidak membiarkan siswanya libur padahal sudah jelas tidak ada lagi pelajaran. Saat itu aku termenung di mejaku sambil menangkup wajahku dengan sebelah tangan. Ino menghilang ke kantin setengah jam yang lalu, setelah menyeret Hinata karena aku tidak mau ikut dengannya. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan pena yang sedang ku pegang. Kemudian aku merogoh tas dan mengambil sebuah buku. Mencari halam kosong dan menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas putih itu._

Bisakah kau melihatku dengan tatapan yang berbeda? Bukan sebagai seorang teman. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku suka saat kau tersenyum. Saat kau bersamaku aku merasa bahagia. Aku menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Tepat setelah aku menuliskan kalimat terakhir, Naruto yang entah kapan berdiri di belakangku menarik buku itu dan membacanya keras-keras. Kelas memang tidak terlalu ramai, tapi tetap saja beb_ _e_ _rapa siswa yang ada di sana mendengarkan suara Naruto yang menggema bak toa yang memenuhi diseisi ruangan._

" _Bodoh! Kembalikan bukuku!"_

 _A_ _ku berusaha menarik buku itu dari tangan Naruto. Saat ini aku benar-benar benci diriku yang pendek begini karena tidak bisa menggapai tangan Naruto yang terlampau panjang._

" _Ku bilang kembalikan!"_

 _W_ _ajahku memerah menahan marah sekaligus malu karena beb_ _e_ _rapa siswa sudah_ _mulai_ _menggeluarkan kata-kata ejekan yang tentu saja terarah padaku._

 _Aku menarik baju seragam Naruto dan mecubit perutnya. Tak lupa kakinya yang kuinjak sekuat tenaga. Ia meringis kesakitan dan akhirnya mengembalikan bukuku. Aku mendengus marah dengan wajah_ _merah padam perpaduan warna kepiting rebus dan tomat busuk_ _. Saat aku berbalik dan akan keluar kelas, kakiku terpatri di lantai. Tubuhku membeku seketika. Pupil mataku melebar menyaksikan sosok tinggi dengan rambut raven berdiri diambang pintu. Iris hitam jelanganya menatapku tajam, tapi aku tidak mengerti arti tatapannya. Sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri disana? Apa dia mendengar semuanya? aku membatin dalam hati. Perih seketika menjalari tubuhku. Sesak menyeruak dalam dadaku. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak memberikan respon apapun entah kenapa membuatku sakit. Setelah otak dan tubuhku bisa kembali sinkron akhirnya aku berlari keluas kelas. Saat melewati Sasuke, aku hanya melihatnya dari ekor mataku dan berlalu._

 _Hari-hari setelahnya aku mencari segala cara agar tidak terlibat dengan Sasuke. Datang lebih pagi, dan mengurung diri di perpustakaan. Tidak ingin sama sekali berlama-lama di dalam kelas karena tatapan beberapa siswa yang kadang masih menggodaku jahil. Aku menjauh, begitupun Sasuke. Rasa cangung membuat kami tidak berani walau hanya untuk bertatap muka. Dia sama sekali tidak meminta penjelasan padaku. Mungkin baginya perasaanku tidak penting. Singkatnya aku dicampakkan._

 _Suatu sore, ketika aku pulang sekolah dan baru saja turun dari bis, hujan mengguyur kepalaku tanpa permisi. Aku berlari dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari tempat berteduh. Ketika aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlalri, terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari belakang. Aku tidak terlalu hafal karena suaranya teredam air hujam. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Bayangan seorang laki-laki mengggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku semakin jelas terlihat. Sasuke._

 _Sesaat kemudian ia telah sampai dihadapanku._

" _Ambilah" Sasuke memberi payung yang sedang ia pakai. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal setelah berlari. Rambut dan bahunya basah terguyur hujan. Aku masih mematung memandangi Sasuke yang terlihat menyerngit kesal karena aku tidak_ _juga_ _mengambil payung yang sedang ia berikan. Sementara dalam hati aku meracau dan bertanya_ _'_ _kenapa orang ini menolongku? Bukankah setelah kejadian itu aku bagai makhluk tak kasat baginya?_ _'_

 _Sasuke meraih sebelah tanganku dan memberiku payung agar aku menggenggamnya. "Pergilah! Dan lupakan aku" katanya berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan disekitar kami._

 _Sangat jelas, aku sangat jelas mendengarnya. Bahkan terlalu jelas hingga suara itu berulang seperti kaset rusak di kepalaku. Sesak. Dadaku sesak seolah oksigen diraup semua olehnya hingga tak bersisa. Sakit. Jantungku seperti diremas keluar hingga hancur jadi partikel berkeping-keping. Dingin yang menelusup di sekitarku tidak mengalahkan tatapan Sasuke yang menatapku lebih dingin. Datar. Wajahnya setenang air danau padahal ia baru saja menghujamku dengan kalimat telak bagai pisau yang menusuk._

" _Berhentilah menyukaiku. Karena kau hanya temanku."_

 _Tepat setelah itu Sasuke pergi membelah hujan dan hilang di perempatan jalan. Meninggalakanku yang masih membeku dengan semua tindakannya. Aku mengeratkan peganggan pada payung yang barus saja ia berikan. Tanpa sadar liquid bening mengalir dari sudut mataku. Bahuku naik turun tak beraturan. Aku terisak dalam perjalan pulang sore itu._

 _Setelah kejadian itu kami tidak pernah bicara lagi. Bagai dua orang yang tidak saling kenal apalagi berteman. Sampai hari kelulusanku yang ku kira akan menyenangkan, semuanya lenyap karena Sasuke. Karena kebodohanku yang menyukainya secara sepihak. Dan sampai saat itu tiba. ketika seluruh keluarganya harus pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Tanpa salam perpisahan, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal dia pergi begitu saja._

Aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas. Mengenyahkan segala kenangan masa lalu yang sempat berputar dalam kepalaku. Sebentar lagi bis yang aku tumpangi akan sampai di kantor. Mataku menatap jendela kaca bis di sebelahku. Seperti biasa, langit kelabu yang memayungiku hari ini. Tak lama gumpalan awan hitam itu menumpahkan isinya. Lagi, aku membatin dalam hati. Perlahan air langit itu menghalangi penglihatanku dengan jendela berembun. Aku menghela nafas berat. Lalu melangkah keluar ketika bis yang kutumpangi berhenti di sebuah halte.

Halte tempatku turun terlihat sepi. Mungkin orang lain lebih memilih menggunakan taksi atau kendaraan pribadi hari ini. Aku melirik jam dipergelangan tanganku. Aku akan terlambat jika tidak cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Lebih baik datang dengan sedikit kuyup daripada harus dimarahi atasanku- Senju Tsunade tentang kedisiplinan.

Aku menutupi kepalaku dengan tas, walaupun hasilnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh karena aku akan tetap basah terguyur hujan. Aku mulai berlari tapi kakiku bagai memiliki rem otomatis ketika sebuah suara memanggilku dari belakang.

"Tunggu! Sakura" ya, Sakura, Haruno Sakura adalah namaku.

"Sakura!"

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan saat itu aku ingin waktu berhenti seketika. Seseorang dengan rambut raven andalannya yang sedikit mencuat di bagian belakang tengah berdiri diujung halte sambil membawa sebuah payung. Sosok itu sudah bertambah tinggi sekarang. _Emerald_ milikku bersibobrok dengan _onyx_ miliknya. Matanya teduh menatapku sering dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mengikis jarak diantara kami. Ia tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang selama ini aku rindukan. Pria itu memakai kemeja biru muda dengan sebelah tangan yang ia selipkan di saku celana hitamnya. Semakin berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku terpaku melihatnya. Seolah tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik lagi selain drinya. Mulutku yang sedikit terbuka ingin memanggil namanya tapi suaraku lenyap entah kemana. _Sasuke_ batinku yang bicara. Perasaan rindu yang selama ini terkubur dalam jauh didasar hati kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Mataku masih tidak percaya melihat ia yang berdiri di hadapanku. Entah kenapa aku merasa mataku panas seketika. Pandanganku sedikit kabur walaupun telah memakai kacamata, dan aku tahu minusku tidaklah bertambah. Tidak, ini konyol. Aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Jika aku menangis ia akan tahu jika selama ini menunggunya. Menunggu orang yang sudah mencampakkanku selama ini. Aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

Ia mendekat. Suara derap langkahnya tidak terdengar karena guyuran yang semakin deras. Aku masih mematung layaknya manekin yang dipajang di toko baju langganan Ino. Tapi, jantungku seketika terhenyak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pergelangan tanganku. Itu tangan Sasuke. Ia memberika payungnya dalam genggamanku. Kemudian sebuah senyum tipis terbingkai di wajah putihnya.

"Ambilah!" suaranya terdengar semakin berat sekarang. Membuat jantungku seperti ditabuh genderang perang. Aku masih diam.

"Pergilah! Kau bisa terlambat bekerja"

Seketika aku merasa seperti baru kembali ke bumi setelah menjelajah antariksa bima sakti. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Terima kasih" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirku. Aku memutar tubuh membelakanginya dan siap berjalan menembus hujan untuk ke tempat kerja.

Rasanya seperti déjà vu. Hanya saja kali ini tidak kata-kata yang menusuk atau menyayat hati. Hal itu sungguh membuatku seolah berada di bawah pelangi walaupun nyatanya sekarang malah guntur ada di bumi. Ya, seolah semua kesakitan yang kulalui karenanya lenyap hanya karena bertatap muka dengan wajah stoic itu. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus merasa bersyukur atau tidak.

Saat aku menengok ke belakang, terlihat Sasuke sedang berlalri menembus hujan dengan sebelah tangan menutupi kepalanya. Punggungnya semakin menjauh. Wajah Sasuke yang memberi kesan manusia es yang melekat pada dirinya ternyata tidak hilang walau dimakan waktu. Sesaat jantungku benar-benar berdebar tak karuan seperti anak remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta. Aku menghela nafas, mencoba menerima semuanya secara perlahan. Karena kenyataan itu terpampang jelas di mataku. Ia kembali, Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali. Sekarang giliranku yang harus menata hati.

o0o

"Kau! Kenapa seenaknya saja kalau bicara? Dasar bodoh!"

Suara Ino membuatku menyerngitkan kening dan menjauhkan telingaku agar tidak rusak. Ketika memasuki ruang kerja dan menaruh tas di meja, aku melihat Ino sedang berbicara- meneriaki telpon yang ia genggam. Aku mencoba duduk di kursi dan menatapnya heran.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Ino mematikan ponselnya. Bisa kulihat nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan pertanda ia sedang kesal. Matanya berkilat tajam. Dan tangannya mengepal memegang benda tipis yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bicara dengan seseorang.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Sebenarnya sedikit takut jika Ino bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku tapi malah bals menyemprotku seperti yang ia lakukan pada lawan bicaranya tadi.

"Naruto! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ino mulai bercerita. Aku mendengarkan dan memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Dia bilang dua hari yang lalu Sasuke dan keluarganya telah kembali. Naruto mengatakan kalau Sasuke mencarimu, katanya dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan si bodoh itu malah membuatnya semakin mudah. Ia memberitahu tempat kerja kita dan nomor ponselmu. Bukankah dia terlalu seenaknya?" Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nafas masih terengah.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa muncul di halte bis tadi. Ternyata bukan kebetulan. Sasuke sengaja mencariku? Mungkinkah? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Sakura?" Ino menyentuh tanganku pelan "kau baik-baik saja? Aku tahu kau belum siap bertemu dengannya. Karena itu kau memarahi Naruto karena bertingkah seenaknya."

Aku tersenyum. Ino mengkhawatirkanku tenyata. Ia takut aku akan kembali terluka jika bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Tapi, terlambat karena aku sudah bertemu dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula dia menolongku tadi."

"Maksudmu?" Ino menatapku dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Bahkan Sasuke yang memberiku payung ini" arah pandangku tertuju pada payung berwarna hijau tua di samping meja.

"Kau bertemu dia?" Ino masih membelalakkan matanya. Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti, Ino. Sekarang biarkan aku bekerja, tugasku banyak." Kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali pada komputer di depannya.

o0o

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Aku membereskan semua barang-barangku dan akan bersiap pulang. Ingin sekali menenggelamkan diriku di bawah selimut hangat malam ini.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Sakura. Ayo, kita ke café biasa dan bicara disana" suara Ino menginterupsi semua kegiatanku dan menghancurkan semua khayalanku tentang tempat tidur.

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Bai-"

Kalimatku terpotong ketika Ino mengalihkan pandangan pada ponselnya yang berdenting menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Seketika raut wajah Ino berubah.

"Tidak jadi. Ibu menyuruhku segera pulang karena ada acara makan malam keluarga" katanya lemas menatapku tidak terima. Sebaliknya, aku ingin melompat dan berterima kasih pada bibi Yamanaka karena sesaat aku bisa menghindari anaknya yang ingin mengintrogasiku.

"Baiklah. Lain kali saja" kataku tersenyum pada Ino.

Setelah merapikan barang-barangnya Ino melesat pergi meninggalkan kantor. Aku kembali pada kegiatanku. Mataku menagkap benda yang tadi pagi ku bawa ke kantor ini. payung Sasuke, haruskah aku membawanya? Saat kulihat ke luar jendela, tidak terlihat air hujan sama sekali. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya saja. Lagipula, sepertinya tidak mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi hari ini.

Salah besar. Nyatanya ketika aku berjalan mendekati halte tempatku menunggu bis, dia ada disana. Sedang bersandar diujung tiang dengan sebelah tangan di masukkan ke saku celana. Sesaat aku terpana. Tapi begitu sadar aku langsung menggeleng menjauhkan pikiran itu. Dengan berat hati aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menoleh ke arahku saat jarak kami terpaut satu meter.

"Menunggu bis?" tanyaku bodoh. Tentu saja karena dia berdiri di halte bis bukan bandara.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat seperti biasa.

Hening. Aku tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Karena aku sedang kesulitan mengatur ritme jantungku sejak tadi kacau karena Sasuke tertangkap indra pengelihatanku.

"Sakura?" ia memanggil namaku pelan. Aku menoleh, menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Apa itu?"

"Ibuku meminta dibelikan kue. Dan aku tidak tahu toko kue itu ada dimana. Bisa kau menemaniku?" wajah Sasuke masih terlihat datar. Tapi, aku tahu ia sedikit gusar dan tidak enak meminta bantuanku.

Aku berfikir, tidak salahnya membantu orang yang membutuhkan bukan? "baiklah" jawabku mantap.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai mengikutiku dari belakang. Toko kue memang tidak terlalu jauh. Seperti yang ku bilang, ini pusat kota. Mudah menemukan segalanya disini. 10 menit kemudian, kami sampai di sebuah toko bergaya klasik yang didominasi kaca transparan berukuran besar. Kami memasuki toko itu, dan hidungku langsung disambut dengan wangi kue yang benar-benar menggiyurkan. Perutku bergemuruh seketika.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah penjaga toko dan menyebutkan pesananya. Sementara aku lebih tertarik pada _cup cakes_ yang berjajar rapi di etalase toko itu. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke memberitahuku kalau ia sudah selesai.

o0o

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju halte tempat kami menunggu bis. Entah kenapa aku ingin waktu melambat saat ini. aku ingin menikmati ini sedikit lebih lama. Saat aku mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya, berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke aku merasa bahagia. Tapi, pikiran itu datang lagi. Potongan kejadian ketika Sasuke meninggalkanku dan menyuruhku untuk melupakannya berkelebat di kepalaku. Membuat sesak kembali mendominasi rongga dadaku. Benar, Sasuke hanya menganggapku teman. Jika aku kembali berharap padanya aku seperti jatuh dilubang yang sama. Aku mencoba mengalihkan bayangan itu dengan topik lain.

"Aku turut berduka dengan meninggalnya nenekmu" suaraku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Terima kasih" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hening kembali. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Tapi aku benci harus diam seperti ini. karena itulah aku mulai mengoceh.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu? Mereka sehat?"

"Ya, mereka baik."

"Kau sudah bertemu Naruto? Dia masih saja berisik seperti dulu."

Bicara soal Naruto, aku jadi ingin bertanya apa benar Sasuke menanyakan tempat kerjaku dan meminta nomor ponselku? Tapi, bagaimana jika Naruto berbohong? Mau di taruh dimana wajahku ini?

Sasuke hanya ber'hn'ria. Entah kenapa itu membuatku geram.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu di Suna? Ku dengar dari Nauto, kau menjadi lulusan terbaik. Kau memang selalu pintar. Ah, apa kau punya kekasih disana?"

Kalimat terakhir itu keluar dari mulutku tanpa pertahanan. Aku merutuki kebodohanku ini. Kenapa aku malah menanyakan hal itu? Bagaimana jika memang benar Sasuke memiliki kekasih? Itu akan membuat luka lama yang bahkan belum sembuh akan semakin parah. Aku memperlebar sayatan di hatiku sendiri. _Sakura, kau cari penyakit_ batinku meracau tak terkendali.

Aku menatap Sasuke di samping sebelah kananku ragu-ragu. Takut ia tersinggung karena menanyakan hal pribadinya padahal kita baru bertemu hari ini setelah lima tahun. Ya, setelah lima tahun berlalu bahkan Sasuke tidak menanyakan kabarku sama sekali. Saat pertama bertemu ia hanya memberiku payung, dan sekarang ia memintaku menemaninya membeli kue. Entah kenapa aku merasa miris baru menyadari hal itu. Sasuke maasih menatap lurus jalanan di depannya. Aku sudah tidak kaget lagi jika ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Lagi pula aku tidak mau tahu, siapa gadis itu- jika Sasuke memang memiliki kekasih.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatapku. onyxnya menatapku tajam namun meneduhkan. Sekali lagi aku terperangkap dalam mata itu.

"Apa kau menuruti perkataanku waktu itu?" tanyanya serius.

Aku mengerutkan kening hingga alisku hampir bertautan, tanda aku tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Ia mengehela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "saat ku katakana agar kau melupakanku dan berhenti menyukaiku."

Skak mat. Hal yang sangat aku hindari kembal diungkitnya lagi. Bisu. Lidahku benar-benar tidak dapat digerakan. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku mencoba untuk terlihat senormal mungkin walaupun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku dan kembali menelusuri jalan di depan.

"Kenapa kau menyanyakan itu?" tanyaku sambil menatap aspal jalan yang sepertinya lebih baik daripada melihat mata Sasuke sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" katanya datar.

Aku masih bingung dengan jawaban ambigunya. Memastikan apa maksudnya? Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke selalu serumit ini? Tidak tahukah dia kalau otakku tidak sampai dalam mencerna kata-katanya yang irit itu? Uchiha Sasuke bagiku seperti lukisan abstark di museum. Indah dan berkesan dalam. Tapi, terlalu sulit untuk di baca. Hanya terlihat tapi tidak dapat tersentuh. Dia terlalu sulit ku gapai. Mungkin seharusnya aku menyerah dan menuruti kata-katanya sejak itu. Melupakannya. Ya, andai semudah itu melupakan aku akan sangat merasa beruntung.

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukannya" kata-kata Sasuke mengehentikan perang batin yang sedang kulakukan.

Langkahku terhenti seketika. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa maksud ucapannya adalah aku tidak boleh melupakannya dan tidak boleh berhenti menyukainya? Apa-apaan ini? aku mendengus mengetahui jalan pikirannya yang plin-plan. Entah kenapa amarahku tersulut. Apa Sasuke sedang mempermainkanku? Dulu ia mengatkan aku ini hanya temannya, tidak lebih. Lalu kenapa sekarang?

"Kenapa?"

Dengan tangan yang terkepal mencoba menahan segala perasaan marah yang hampir membuncah aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk tahu maksudku" katanya dengan nada setenang biasanya. Sasuke sudah bahkan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Cukup sudah. Aku lelah memendam semuanya. Emosiku sudah sampai batasnya. Rasanya seperti akan ada sesuatu yang meledak.

"Tidak!" kataku dengan lantang.

Suaraku berhasil mengentikan langkahnya dan membuat Sasuke berbalik ke arahku. Untung saja jalan ini sepi karena hari sudah hampir malam. Aku jadi bisa leluasa meneriakinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Jadi katakana padaku apa maksudmu?!" aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang menderu sejak tadi.

Sasuke bergeming. Ia tidak terlihat seperti akan memberiku penjelasan. Tapi, dia tahu aku tidak baik-baik saja. Dan hal itu makin membuatku menggertakan gigi lebih keras.

"Kau apa kau mempermainkanku?! Aku tahu kau mendengar semuanya ketika Nruto membacakan tulisanku saat itu. Tapi, kau hanya diam saja. Kau bahkan menjauhiku dan tidak bicara kepadaku lagi. Kau menganggapku seolah aku tidak terlihat. Lalu saat itu, ketika kau memberiku payung saat pulang sekolah, kukira itu merupakan lampu hijau darimu. Tapi, kenyataanya kau malah menyuruhku melupakannmu dan menyuruhku tidak menyukaimu."

Tanda tending aling-aling apapun air mata meluncur begitu saja dari emeraldku. Aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan di depannya. Hilang sudah pertahananku. Ku kira patah hati lima tahun yang lalu sudah sedikit memudar, tapi rasa sakitnya tetap sama.

"Dan kepindahanmu ke Suna, kau pergi tanpa salam perpisahan sama sekali. Padahal saat itu aku sangat takut tidak bisa bertemu dengamu lagi. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak akan punya keberanian untuk menemuimu lagi. Aku takut kau membenciku karena perasaanku yang membuat pertemana kita menjadi cangung" aku terisak pelan di depannya.

Sasuke masih bungkam. Rahangnya mengeras. Tapi tatapannya melembut padaku.

"Kau- kau pikir aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu? Jika aku bisa memilih, aku tidak mau kalau orangnya adalah pria menyebalkan sepertimu!"

Mataku yang berkilat penuh emosi dan masih dibanjiri cairan bening. Suaraku meninggi lebih dari satu oktaf dan berteriak kepadanya. Aku mendongak menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapku.

"Aku berharap bisa melupakanmu" aku kembali terisak "tapi, selama lima tahun ini aku selalu merindukanmu."

Sungguh aku sungguh tidak kuat lagi harus terus bersembunyi dalam kata 'aku baik-baik saja' seperti yang selalu ku ucapkan pada Ino. Karena nyatanya aku tidak baik-baik saja selama ini. Aku selalu merindukan Uchiha Sasuke setiap harinya. Dan setiap hari itu pula aku berusaha menyangkalnya. Mengatakan jika suatu hari nanti aku pasti bisa melupakan orang itu. Aku hanya berharap bisa hidup normal dan menemukan seseorang yang mungkin bisa mengisi tempat kosong yang dulu ku harapkan seseorang mengisinya. Andai melupakan semudah itu. Sungguh aku ingin terbangun seolah aku tidak mengenal Sasuke jika nyatanya akan sesakit ini. dan sekarang aku yakin, kesempatan untuk mengahapus dirinya dalam hidupku akan semakin sulit terwujud. Jikalau memang harus begitu, setidaknya kali ini biarkan aku mengungkapkan semuanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin lari lagi.

Masih dengan deru nafas yang memburu dan kepala yang kembali tertunduk. Aku melihat jalan aspal di bawah kakiku yang meninggalkan jejak tetesan air mata. Aku menangis lagi karenanya. Bedanya, sekarang aku menangis di depannya. Aku tidak peduli walaupun terlihat menyedihkan kali ini. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu.

Grep.

Tubuhku menegang seketika. Sasuke… dia memelukku. Awalnya aku ingin berontak. Tapi, semakin aku menghindar dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tenagaku terkuras saat menangis tadi, aku tidak bisa melawan. Akhirnya aku menagis dipelukannya. Di pelukan Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini aku rindukan. Aku memukul-mukul dadanya lemah berusah meluapkan semua emosi yang selama ini aku kubur dalam-dalam. Sambil terus terisak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pungungguku pelan. Ia juga mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Saat nafasku mulai normal ia mulai bicara.

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan" suaranya terdengar lirih di telingaku.

"Jangan lupakan aku. Teruslah menjadi Haruno Sakura yang selalu menyukaiku." Jeda sejenak. Aku masih terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Karena aku juga merindukanmu selama ini."

Kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir membuatku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Aku berusaha menatapnya. Mencari kebohongan dari mata sekelam malam milknya. Nihil, yang kutemukan adalah ia yang menatapku penuh kesungguhan dan ketulusan.

"Be- benarkah?" tanyaku mencoba mencari kebenaran sekali lagi.

"Aku serius. Haruno Sakura" katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Lalu apa alasan kau menyuruhku melupakanmu waktu itu? Artinya kau memang tidak menyukaiku, kan?"

Sasuke mengacak rambutku pelan dan sedikit terkekeh "tentu saja tidak. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Hanya saja, saat itu aku takut jika perasaan itu muncul kita tidak akan bisa berteman dengan sewajarnya. Pasti akan canggung. Aku ingin terus berada di dekatmu dengan perasaan nyaman satu sama lain." Sasuke menjelaskan. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan baru meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Saat aku tahu kau menyukaiku juga, aku sangat senang. Sampai aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi, setelah itu kau malah menjauhiku. Menjaga jarak denganku dan terus menghindar. Dan bodohnya aku, aku terlalu lama memberimu waktu. Ku kira semuanya akan kembali normal jika aku bertindak seolah tidak tahu. Tapi kau semakin sulit ku raih. Hingga aku berfikir mungkin perasaanmu itu hanya sekedar obsesi."

"Maaf jika membuatmu terluka karena sikapku." Sasuke menatapku penuh penyesalan.

Aku menggeleng lemah "tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku mengerti."

Sasuke menyentuh pipiku lembut. Ia menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pelupuk mataku.

"Sakura?" panggilnya lembut.

"Hn?"

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang" ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya sepanjang perjalanan. Aku semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada stiap jemariku. Sungguh aku bahagia. Kami berjalan menuju halte bis yang sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Kami menunggu bis tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangan satu sama lain. Mataku sembab karena habis menagis. Tapi senyum indah tidak pernah luput dari bibirku saat ini. perpaduan antara perasaan patah hati di masa lalu, rindu yang terpendam sejak dulu, penantian, dan pertemuan tidak terduga ini benar-benar melebur jadi satu dan menyerangku tanpa persiapan apapun. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan. Karena pada akhirnya dia yang ku tunggu juga mencintaiku.

Bis yang akan kami tumpangi datang tidak lama kemudian. Rasanya aku belum ingin pulang. Aku masih mau melihat wajah Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang sudah berbeda. Masih ada esok hari jika aku ingin menemuinya. Sekarang kontaknya tidak hanya akan menjadi pajangan di ponselku, tapi namanya akan tertera di setiap riwayat panggilanku.

o0o

"Kau mau masuk?" tanyaku ketika sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah.

Sasuke menggeleng "lain kali saja. Dan ku pastikan tidak akan datang sendirian." Katanya menatapku penuh arti.

Alisku terangkat menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang ingin memastikan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin memastikan jika kau ternyata masih mencintaiku, aku akan melamarmu dalam waktu dekat."

Pupilku melebar mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Senyumku merekah sempurna dengan semburat merah di pipiku. Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Sasuke juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan ia kembali mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau menyebalkan" kataku sedikit cemberut. Ia hanya menyerngitkan dahi dan menatapku bingung.

"Belum 24 jam kita bertemu kau sudah menjungkir balikkan duniaku."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan tapi, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai "aku tidak tahu sebesar itu pengaruhku terhadap duniamu, Haruno Sakura."

Aku hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukannya.

The End

Hallo ini ff pertamaku. Pasti masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi, aku harap kalian yang membaca bisa memberi riview membangun yang bisa membuat kemampuan menulisku semakin membaik.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Hug and kiss


End file.
